Nonvolatile memory devices generally do not provide data protection. Some devices provide limited device-level data protection, such as a write-protect switch that prevents modification of the write-protected data. However, the write-protect switch can easily be switched off. Users of existing nonvolatile memory devices typically rely on software protections, such as encrypting a file and/or protecting it with a password before storing it on a memory device. However, software-enabled protections generally require the users to take measures to protect each file. Moreover, not all software applications include the capability to encrypt a file or add password protection to that file. Even if a file is encrypted and/or password protected, a determined user (e.g., a hacker) having access to the file may be able to decrypt the file and/or crack the password protection.
Existing nonvolatile memory devices inherently do not provide hardware protection against a user that is determined to access the contents stored in the devices. These memory devices generally store data in one or more memory chips that are bonded onto a circuit board. The memory chips are typically accessible, and, thus, can be physically removed from the circuit board. As such, a determined user can readily remove the memory chips and probe the pins (or terminals) by applying appropriate control signals to read data stored therein. Furthermore, the housing that encapsulates the chips (e.g., such as a semiconductor package) can be removed to expose the semiconductor die and its integrated circuits. In some cases, the determined user can directly probe the exposed die to read the contents of the memory cells.
There are continuing efforts to improve data protection and data security in memory devices.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.